Demi Can’t Stand Cockiness
by demixlesbian
Summary: After receiving an invite from your friend to a party at Demi Lovato’s house, your life will never be the same. Demi won your heart just by playing beer pong. Who knew?
1. chapter 1

After you finish another long day at work you make your way to your car, listening to people's problems is no easy feat. You've come to realize that therapists need therapists because they have to deal with a lot of fucked up emotional stress. Beyond exhausted, you plug your phone into the aux cord and put on your chill playlist. It's a little after 6 pm and the traffic is alright, typical for a Friday. The drive home is almost robotic, you know every turn and bend like the back of your hand. The music turns off and you realize you're getting a call from your friend Meghan, you pick up and say, "Hey, what's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Honestly nothing. I'm beat as fuck."

She laughs, "Dude the event I organized today was a meet and greet and like 500 people came. It was so stressful but everything worked out perfectly AND I got invited to a house party."

"Damn what the hell that's awesome! Who's house party?"

"Oh my gooood, Demi's."

"Deadass? That's actually great."

"You should come with me, I'm scared to go alone. You gotta come. I'll pick you up at 9 and we'll go together. Loooove you."

And she hung up.

You pull in the driveway, surprised that your basic day of helping people, yawning, and eating would actually pick up.

You gather your bag and walk into your house, greeted by your adorable dog, Max. He whines and jumps at your leg until you pet him and pick him up. "Hey Maxy." you say as you kiss his head.

About an hour passed and it finally hits you that you're about to be going to Demi Lovato's house. You decide it's time to get ready and figure out what the fuck you're going to wear.

You decided to wear black ripped jeans, a tighter fitted t-shirt to show off your arms, and vans. It's no surprise you come off just as gay as you are. No guys go after you anymore which is the best part of dressing like this.

You have a quick dinner then brush your teeth and watch TV anxiously waiting for Meg to get to your house.

Later, you hear two quick honks coming from your driveway and you quickly get up, give Max a treat and grab your phone then you're out the door.

You wave at Meg as you walk to her car, "Hey bitch. Do you know where her house is?"

She nods, "Yeah duh. Her manager sent it to us."

"Okay word." You say as she backs out of the driveway and begins driving towards the party.

"Dude you look hot." Meghan says looking at you and smirking.

"What? How? I am just wearing a t-shirt and jeans." You laugh.

"Yeah well it looks hot on you. You look like a dyke that's ready to fuckin mingle."

"Is that what this look is saying? Cus I'm gonna need to change if that's the case."

"Nooo I just mean you look like...like really good. No homo." She giggles.

"Whatever." You shake your head and smile. The rest of the ride there you bump to the music Meghan has playing while at the same time you mentally prepare for this party. You have no idea who's going to be there, what the vibe it, if you're going to be the odd one out. Will you meet Demi? Who knows.

About 20 minutes later, Meg and you pull up to Demi's nice ass house. Mansion.

"Holy fucking shit..." you mutter and step out of the car.

"I know. Wow." Meghan says.

Both of you make your way up the driveway because Meghan parked on the street below. You walk to the front door and knock then someone you don't know let's you in and you hear the loud music from the back. You and Meg walk to the backyard where you see a pool, a built in bar area under the deck, there's beer pong tables, flip cup, corn hole and a hot tub. You try not to look too amazed so you don't seem like such an outcast, so you nudge Meghan and walk over to a few of her workers. There are around 50 or 60 people there so you know this party is legit.

People are taking shots, making mixed drinks, shotgunning beers left and right. You decide you kinda want a beer so you make your way over to the cooler and open it up. You go to reach in and as you go for the last corona lite another hand grabs for the same one. "Oh shit my bad." You say as you look up to meet the persons eyes.

Quickly you feel out of place. It's Demi.

"Here." you smile and hand her the corona.

"No it's okay, you can have it." She says still staring at you. Not letting her eyes leave yours. You think in your head that she either loves eye contact or is in some kind of daze because she hasn't blinked yet.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." You laugh and look down for a second.

"I'm sure... what's your name?" she asks.

"Emily, or Em..whatever you want." you smile.

"Well I'm sure Emily. I'm Demi by the way."

"Hmm that name sounds familiar...not sure though." you joke.

She laughs and steps just a little closer, "Did you just get here? Have you played beer pong yet?"

"No I haven't but I should because Im pretty sure I'm Olympic material for beer pong." you laugh and open the beer taking the first sip.

"Wanna play? We can be a team and we'll play winner of next round."

"Sure. The other team doesn't know what's coming." You smirk and walk over to the pong table with her.

"So why are you 'Olympic material' at this game?" she smiles and holds onto your arm as you walk.

You suddenly get warm and realize that you're blushing, even from such a simple touch.

Failing to answer right away you say, "You'll see."

You get to the table and take another few gulps of your beer. The current teams playing are some random guy and girl that seem extra drunk and touchy feely, and the other two are two drunk girls that are too loud to be human. Both you and Demi watch the game as they get down to the last cup. The guy on the one team makes the last cup and picks his side chick up and spins her around. The two loud girls fake cry and slowly walk away.

You turn to Demi and grab her hand pulling her towards your side of the table. You begin filling the cups with beer and so does the guy on the other side. He looks at you and says, "Are you ready to get fucked up? We haven't lost yet."

You look up at him and so does Demi then she looks at you and smiles then says, "My girl knows what she's doing, you'll be finishing our drinks for us by the end of this."

You raise an eyebrow and look at Demi, beyond surprised she said 'my girl', "Damn you have confidence in me don't ya."

She blushes, "We have to put this guy in his place. He's cocky."

You laugh, "Ew I hate cock...iness."

She laughs a little louder and touches your arm again.

The guy grabs the girls ass and then tosses a ball to you. "Eye for eye."

You nod and ask Demi, "Do you want the honors?"

She nods, "I'm pretty damn good too."

You hand her the ball and the guy and her shoot at the same time. He makes it. Demi does as well.

You smirk at Demi and say, "Damn, my girl also knows what she's doing."

She blushes and you grab the ball, so does the drunk girl across the table.

"My name is Ali by the way, and his name is Alexxx." she says slurring her words a bit.

You laugh and you both shoot the ball. She misses by a little and you sink the hall in the first cup. Balls on your side now.

Demi puts her arm around you and gives you a side hug. "Yay. No cocks around here."

"No cocks." you laugh. "We just need to kill this cocks ego by the end of the game."

Alex says to you, "Are you two just gonna flirt the whole game or can we continue?"

Right as he finishes that sentence you throw the ball which lands in a cup. You respond, "I don't know dude, you fuckin tell me." Demi smiles and throws her ball which hits a cup but bounces out. She slouches a little, disappointed. "Don't worry, you're going to sink the next one." and you tuck her hair behind her ear.

What the fuck did you just do?

Why the fuck did you touch her? Are you an idiot? Clearly.

She smiles and Alex grabs the ball, "Jesus fucking christ Ali shoot it."

She shoots it and misses once again. Ali is definitely a weak link. Alex shoots his and makes it.

After a few back and forth shots, you've almost finished 4 beers and Demi is on her 6th. You're feeling the buzz, and Demi is definitely tipsy too. It's down to a 1v4. You grab the ball, and dip it in the water then shoot it. After 3 tries of that shot it finally goes in. "Yes!" you yell. "Bout damn time that went in."

Demi laughs and says to Alex, "How does it feel to lose? You're winning streak is over. So sad." She mocks then turns to you and kisses your cheek out of nowhere. "You just ended his beer pong career."

You're blushing so hard. What does that kiss mean? She probably does that to all of her friends. No big. You put your arm around her waist and say, "Someone had to. His ego was so big I'm surprised his head didn't explode." You both walk over to the cooler again and you grab a four loko, "You want one too?" and Demi nods.

You open both of them and hand her one.

"Thanks, Emily." She smiles. Out of the corner of your eye you see Meghan under the deck by the bar talking to some guy who is obviously being way too forceful on her and she is just there alone. "Hey I'll be right back, you say setting you drink down and lightly jogging to the bar.

"Hey Meg, who is this guy?" you say getting between them.

"Yo fuck off, we've been talking all night. We're just tryna hookup."

You laugh, "Calm the fuck down asshole, I didn't ask you."

Meghan says quietly to you, "We were flirting he's just getting to be annoying and I don't need this."

You say, "Gotcha. Well dude, can you please fuck off. This is my girlfriend and she doesn't need to be dicked down by anyone but me. So fuck off please and find someone else to bother." You take Meghan's hand and lace your fingers walking away from there and towards where you put your drink. Demi is still waiting there for you, facing the other way she turns around and sees you with Meghan, she looks confused. You let go of Meghan's hand and pick up your drink.

"Hey Demi, this is my best friend Meghan."

Meghan looks so nervous to talk to Demi but the amount of alcohol she's had definitely calmed her down. "Emily always saves me from annoying guys by pulling the girlfriend card. Works every time."

Demi laughs, "Girlfriend card?"

Meghan answers, "Ya know when someone's bothering you in the club or at a party and you tell them you're lesbian so they fuck off. I mean Emily looks and is gay so it helps the lie."

Demi nods and you walk back next to her and put your arm around her, "I think I get it now. So you're not Emily's actual girlfriend? Just the girl that needs saving?"

Meghan laughs, "No way I'm not her girlfriend. I'm straight as fuck, she's just my little superhero friend. She's actually the most single person I've ever met. I don't know why she is maybe she's just picky.." she starts to drunk ramble but Demi actually seems interested, "..Emily is literally my favorite person in the whole world though. She's so sweet and honest and loving... and she's kinda hot..maybe I would hook up with her if I were really drunk.. but don't tell her that."

You blush a lot out of embarrassment and shake your head. "Dude I'm right here. Shut up."

Meghan laughs and sees one of her workers about to play pong so she squeezes your cheek then leaves to go play beer pong.

Demi grabs your hand and walks to over to the pool then sits and puts her feet in. "Join meee." she giggles.

You sit next to her and roll your jeans up before putting your feet in.

"Sorry about that.. Meg is just .. a little too drunk right now."

Demi puts her hand on your thigh, "As long as she wasn't your girlfriend, I was totally fine with her."

You look at Demi, "What do you mean?"

She blushes, "I don't know.. you're really cute and I didn't want to be flirting with someone who has a girlfriend."

"Ohhh, okay. Well no worries I'm single as fuck."

"Hmm." Demi sighs as she looks at her feet in the pool.

"What's wrong?" you put your finger on her chin and tilt her head so she's looking at you again. For a quick moment it feels like the sound around you has gone quiet. The chatter has gone down, and it feels like Demi and you are the only ones there. You don't know why you did it, but you did. You lean in and cup her cheek with your hand. You close your eyes and connect your lips. The kiss is slow and sweet. Several seconds later you pull away, "Sorry I don't really know why I did that.." you are blushing so hard.

Demi smiles slightly and pulls you back in for another kiss, this time she slips her tongue in and you immediately feel turned on. You moan slightly at the feeling of her tongue brushing yours. Her hands are on your neck, slowly moving to the back of you neck through your hair.

You move your hand from her arm slowly down to her hip then to her thigh where you slowly rub a few inches from her knee.

She pulls away and looks at you, "Don't be sorry." You don't respond. You just look into her eyes then at the water. About 20 seconds passes, and she says, "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah... I'm kind of speechless. You're a really good fucking kisser." You still are turned on as fuck and the buzz from the four loko is hitting a lot harder now than it did earlier.

Demi smiles and whispers in your ear, "I can do a lot more than kiss, if you know what I mean..and you're not so bad yourself.."

Your face is very red, but two can play this game, you tuck her hair behind her ear and lean in and whisper, "I just know I want to taste more than the alcohol on your breath.." and you lightly suck on her ear lobe before pulling away. She moans quietly and bites her lip.

Before either of you can say anything else, Meghan comes back up to you, "Duuuude I'm going to Drew's house, can you uber homeee?"

You nod, annoyed that she totally killed the vibe you just set, "Yeah sure. Who's Drew?"

"He works for me, we've been flirting back and forth and right now I just wanna go back to his house with him."

You nod, "Okay but text me and let me know you're okay later. I'll find a ride home and we'll get your car tomorrow."

Meghan smiles, "You're the besttt, I love you E." she leaned down and kisses your cheek. "See you tomorrow..oh! and thanks for the party Demi." she smiles then walks..well stumbles slightly back to Drew.

You sigh and look at Demi, "Sorry. Totally a vibe killer. I have to find an uber now." You take your feet out of the water and put your shoes back on then take out your phone.

"Emily wait, can you just...spend the night here?" Demi asks, standing up with you.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother.." you blush and bite your lip.

Demi puts her hand on your cheek, "Em you're not a bother.." she leans in and kisses you while pressing her body against you.

"Mmm" you moan into the kiss and kiss her back even more. Wrapping your arms around her waist, pulling her so close there's no room between you two.

You pull away after 30 seconds of making out to catch your breath, Demi smiles at you and takes her arms from around your neck. "You're actually so damn beautiful," you whisper.

She shakes her head and her face reddens, "Stop.."

"I mean it." you say as you hold her hand.

Slowly the party dies down and more and more people leave and come to say goodbye to Demi. You take this time to call Meg to make sure she's okay and to tell her you're staying over. You also call your neighbor and leave a message to ask them to let Max outside and feed him in the morning.

After about 20 minutes, the party has ended and it's just Demi and you. You're sitting by the bar, finishing the last of whatever drink you're on now. Demi walks up behind you and starts kissing your neck, "I ...missed ...you.." she whispers between wet kisses.

You tilt your head to give her better access and moan a little at how hot this is, "Fuck.."

"Can we go inside?" she whispers.

You nod and take her hand to follow her inside. She takes you to her room. "You're sleeping there." she jokes and points to the dog bed.

You laugh, "Ooo spacious." and you wink at her. You lean in and pull her waist towards yours then you kiss her very slowly. The speed picks up and she pushes you against her bed so you are on the mattress. She gets on top of you and continues the kiss. Quickly, you roll her over so you are on top and you have to hands pinned above her head and to begin to kiss down her neck, you whisper in her ear before sucking on it, "I need to fucking taste you.."

She moans and bites her lip, "Please.."

You kiss her for a few more minutes then kiss down her neck, sucking on her pulse point and leaving a small mark. You let go of her hands then start taking off her shirt, as well as your own. You kiss the top of her chest as you take off her bra. She moans and once you get the bra off you slowly lick one nipple while massaging the other one. Demi moans louder and puts her hand on the back of your head. "Fuck me.." she moans, you switch nipples and suck on the other one then slowly leave wet kisses down her stomach and you take her shorts off.

You moan at the sight, "You are so fucking hot.." you say before kissing right above her thong, you then take the top of her thong and pull it down using your teeth. Once those are off, you spread Demi's legs even more and get between her legs, "You're pussy is so wet.." you move closer and kiss her inner thighs for a minute or two. Demi becomes impatient.

"Please... Em I need you.." you don't need anymore encouragement, you begin to slowly lick the length of her pussy. Over and over you lick up all the juices she already had for you. You eat out every inch of her pussy, you spit on it and kiss it and slurp up the cum that keeps coming from her pussy. Demi is moaning your name so loud as you lick her clit and slowly rub her pussy hole with your pointer finger.

"You taste so fucking good.." You keep licking her pussy and slowly picking up the speed.

Demi moans even more, "Fuck baby.. yes.. oh my god ugh.." you suck on her clit while massaging it with your tongue, this drives Demi crazy, she begins to moan extremely loud and grab your hair and lightly tugs it, "Emily oh my god, just like that please don't stop," You keep sucking and flicking her clit until she finally orgasms and her juices come out slowly and you make sure you lap them up while she's coming down from her orgasm.

Demi is breathing so loudly, "Emily.. oh my god.. I can't feel my legs.." You kiss her thighs a little more then make you way back to Demi's lips and you kiss her. "Mmm.." she pulls away, "you are so fucking hot baby.."

You smirk, "Your pussy tastes so fucking good..I could do that for hours.."

Demi slowly sits up and takes your bra off as well as your jeans and panties. She keeps kissing you and massaging your tits with her hands, she slowly kisses down your neck and leaves several hickeys on the way. She then begins to suck on your nipple after a few seconds she stops, looks at you, and puts two of her fingers in your mouth and you suck on them and lick them. She pulls them out and slowly slides her hand down to your pussy and rubs slow circles on your clit.

"Oh my fucking god...Demi..baby yes.." you moan. She then continues to suck on your nipples then she kisses down your stomach, she spreads your legs and slides between them, her tits slowly slide down your stomach. She kisses just above your clit and then blows lightly on your pussy, "Baby please..I need you.." you beg.

"What do you need.." she teases.

"You.. I need you.. your tongue.. on my pussy.." she doesn't waste a second before she begins quickly lapping up all the wetness she earned. "Mmm" she moans as she tastes you. She licks your hole clean and sucks up all the juices and she takes your whole pussy in her mouth, sucking it dry.

"Demi, holy fucking shit..yes..just like that.." you already know how close you are. She focuses on your clit, licking it so fast up and down. You finally reach the point where you need to orgasm, "Yes! Fuck!" You grab the sheets and orgasm so hard. "Demi.. fuck..you're so fucking amazing.. oh my god." She slowly kisses your pussy and licks up the rest of the juices before coming back up and kissing you. You slip your tongue into her mouth and run your hands up her back. After several minutes of making out she lays down next to you, under the covers.

"Emily?"

You turn to face her and move the hair away from her eyes, "Yeah?"

"You will never sleep in that dog bed..my bed only. That's a promise." She smirks and kisses your lightly on the nose. We lay in silence for the longest time and it's a nice silence. It's the kind where nothing needs to be said, you're just comfortable. You turn to spoon her and you wrap your arms around her and lightly kiss her bare shoulder. After the most amazing night, you fall asleep. Not sure what to expect when both of you are sober when you wake up.


	2. Demi Can’t Stand Cockiness

Emily's POV:

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar smell, not exactly sure where I was. It took a few seconds for me to realize there was someone next to me, then it all came flying back to me. I'm still at Demi's house. Oh god. We had sex...we had the most amazing sex. She looked so cute sleeping, her mouth is slightly open and she looks so peaceful. Ugh. I could get used to this. I find my phone under my pillow and see that I have a text from Meghan.

From Meghan at 5:29 AM: Dude I just got back from Drew's...hands down the best sex I've ever had. But his mom came home so I left hahaha. Let me know how ur night was in the morning. I'm going to sleep hahaha gn love you. *

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that Drew's mom came home. Must've been so awkward. I continue to check my social media's and scroll through my Instagram feed but I laughed a little too hard at a video and woke Demi. She turned over so her body was facing me and she reached out, grabbing my arm and held it close to her.

"Demi.." I whispered and put my phone down, "good morning.." I was extremely anxious because I had no idea if she would wake up and regret what we did last night or even still want me in her house. My heart was racing as she slowly began to blink her eyes open.

"Hi Emmy.." she said with a raspy voice. Damn that is sexy as fuck.

"Hey.." I said hesitantly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is only pounding a little, but I still feel satisfied from last night." She smiles and kissed my arm. "How come you're so sexy at night and so cute in the morning?"

I couldn't help but blush so hard, "Trust me, you must still be drunk to believe those two things are true."

She shook her head, "I'm serious. You're so cute right now. Your hair is a little messy, and your voice is a little deeper. You're so adorable." she says as she sits up slightly next to me, keeping the sheets close to her chest since we are both still naked.

"Thanks Dem.." I smile and kiss her lips quickly. I can't believe sober Demi still thinks I'm attractive. I sigh a little, "I'm sorry to be such a buzzkill but I should probably get going.. I have to feed my dog and get to work."

She frowned, "Nooo. Stay here."

I kissed her again, this time a little slower then I pulled away, "I'll text you. I want to see you again. You're actually amazing... not just at sex but as a person. And you're crazy beautiful." I said with a cheesy smile.

She took my phone from me and added her contact in my phone. "Don't forget me." she said smirking and she kissed my neck lightly.

"Believe me, I will never forget you." She pulled away and I slowly got out of bed to put my clothes on. Demi put on a robe from her closet and came back out. "Promise me one thing." I said walking closer to her and putting my hands around her waist.

"Sure." she smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Next time I see you, I want you to wear this robe...with nothing underneath.."

"I promise." She smirks and leans in for a kiss.

I kiss her slowly, running my hands up hand down her back, lightly grabbing her ass as she runs her fingers through my hair and down my neck. I pull away after a few minutes, "If I don't go now, I'll never leave." I laugh.

She nods and sighs, walking me to her front door she kisses me and I leave. I decide to drive Meghan's car home and just make it easier for her to get back. Immediately as I drive away, I feel empty. I miss her already. How come it's been 10 hours since I met her and I already feel lost without her? Does she feel the same?

Demi's POV:

How much longer will it take for her to text me? This is so rough I want to see her again. Emily is so cool...and funny...and sexy..and fucking adorable. I wish I asked her more about herself. I want to know more. I sighed, annoyed that I didn't put her phone number in my phone. The ball is in Emily's court now.

Several hours passed and it was about 6 in the evening when my phone began to ring. I picked up quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey." said a voice.

"Emily?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" she giggled.

"I like your voice." I smiled, relieved she didn't leave me hanging.

"You're cute." she laughed.

"How was work..? Wait, where do you work?" I asked.

"I'm a therapist. I specialize in PTSD, trauma, and sexual assault therapy where survivors come to find peace with whatever they're dealing with."

"Wow. That's amazing." I said. This woman is so intriguing. I literally want to know everything about her. "Hey. Can I see you tonight?"

"Yeah! Do you want to come over?" She asked.

"Yes. Umm, can you just send me the address and I'll come over later?"

"Sure thing. I'll text you when I get home."

"Sounds good..I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye Dem."

"Bye Emmy." I said, hanging up the phone, "Fuck yes." I said out loud. I immediately went to the shower and took all the time in the world making sure I smelt good and felt smooth. Normally, I wouldn't be so nervous about a date or seeing someone but something about her just makes me feel so different. A good different. I just hope she feels the same.

About 40 minutes after Emily called, I got a text with an address. After I was ready getting dressed into a cute casual outfit, I put my makeup on then quickly brushed my hair before I got into my car and began driving to Emily's house. It was only a 20 minute drive but it felt like forever. My anxiety is at a high right now and no kind of music is calming me down. I texted her "here:)" and as soon as it said it was delivered, her garage door opened and there she was. Still in her work clothes. Hair curled, a blazer, and some pants that weren't too loose or too tight. She looked so sexy. I got out of the car and smiled, "You look so cute oh my god." Emily walked over to me and was obviously blushing.

"Stop that." she laughed. "I didn't have time to change, Max was giving me a hard time about eating."

"Max?" I asked.

"My dog. He's sweet, just high maintenance." She answered.

"Awh. You're house is so cute Em."

"Nothing compared to yours." She shook her head.

"Well babe, it's still very very pretty. Kinda artsy, like you. It's...rustic." I said.

"Thanks." she smiled, "Well let's go inside I'll make us some food."

I walked in, reaching for her hand. I needed some kind of confirmation that she felt the same way I did. So I reached for her hand as we walked into her house. Looking around the foyer, I saw her diplomas and achievements hung on the walls. "You're no joke are you Em?"

"Not to toot my own horn or anything but I am pretty high up there for the state of California." she said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and leaning in for a kiss.

I immediately kissed her back, placing my hand by her cheek and stroking it lightly with my thumb as she deepened the kiss. "Mmm.." I moaned after she slid her tongue slightly into the kiss. After a minute or two she pulled away and left me hanging and wanting more.

"Come here..I want to show you something" she said in a low tone. I got excited and little turned on by her voice, I couldn't wait to fuck her better than anyone had before. "Let me introduce you to my dog." she said.

I sighed, "Oh, alright."

"What's wrong? Do you not like dogs?"

"No I love dogs, I just thought you were going to show me something else." I laughed.

Emily smiled and quickly kissed me, "I'm saving that for later, Dem."

My face completely reddened, "Are you?" I ran my hand up her arm and squeezed it lightly. I can't believe how much she turns me on, how quickly I have become attracted to her, and how much everything she says or does affects me. It's weird.

"Hell yes." she smirked and held my hand, walking towards her kitchen. "Now cmon let me introduce you to my baby, Max." and as soon as she said the name, a little dog come out from underneath the table. He sniffed my legs and jumped a little, I knelt down to pet him.

"Em he is so cute. Definitely cuter than you." I teased and continued to pet him.

"Rude." Emily smiled and took off her blazer, hanging it over one of the kitchen chairs. "Well while your busy paying attention to him, I'll just go upstairs and change real quick."

I was completely focused on how soft and sweet this dog was that I just nodded and she went upstairs. It wasn't until I looked up and saw she wasn't there that I realized I just missed out on seeing Emily naked. Fuck. I stood up and waited another minute for Emily to come down, she changed into a pair of mid length athletic shorts and a nice t-shirt. "You're sexy." I smiled and gawked at her.

"Are you trying to make me blush?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said walking up to her, wrapping my arms around her neck and leaning in for a kiss. She bit my lip lightly and then went in for the kiss. I couldn't help but moan and tug her hair lightly, "Fuck.." I muttered between kisses. She definitely knew what she was doing, she knew how to make me feel good. And she also knew how to keep me wanting more. Emily pulled away and smiled.

"I think I just made you blush, sweetheart." she said with a sarcastic-flirty tone and then loosened her grip on my waist.

I am easily so wet, and so horny I feel like a teenager all over again. "Em stop teasing me, I want you." I say quietly, sliding my hand under her shirt, lightly tracing my nails over her toned stomach.

She bites her lip and closes her eyes, "You can have me baby, just not yet." she opens her eyes and winks. She holds my hand and guides me to her kitchen where she pulls a chair out for me to sit. I sit down, still holding her hand. "What kind of food are you in the mood for?" she asked leaning down and kissing me quickly.

"Well I want to eat you, but I guess that's not on the menu." I smirk.

"Mmm, it's on the dirty menu." she smiles and let's go of my hand. "How about chicken and veggies?"

"I'm good with that."

"Perfect." Emily says as she begins to get her ingredients out. Her phone begins to ring and she pulls her phone out from her pocket and answers on speaker phone, "Hey, Meg what's up?"

"Dude you will not believe who I ran into today." Meg laughed.

"Oh god who?" Emily asks.

"Taylor. I saw her when I was shopping today and she came up to me and wouldn't stop asking me questions about you."

Emily blushed, "What did she ask..?"

"If you were seeing anyone yet? If you missed her? If you talk about her? If you ever cared about her? If you kept the pictures of you two? She seriously went psycho, Em."

I could feel myself getting jealous. Emily's ex is clearly so hung up on her. How long ago did they break up? Why am I so bothered? I've know Em for a day and I'm jealous.

Emily shook her head, "That girl needs to grow up, it's been months. Besides, she's the one who cheated on me." Emily said quietly, probably hoping that I didn't hear that.

"Yeah well she knows she fucked up. Would you ever get back with her?" Meg asked.

"No, definitely no. She cheated on me Meghan. I don't fuck with cheaters...okay I actually am busy right now so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Emily sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, love you. Bye." and Meg hung up.

Em looked at me, "Dem, I'm sorry, that was...um embarrassing." she laughed awkwardly, her face reddening.

I got up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind and lightly kissing her neck, "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. How could a girl not be hung up on you? Have you seen you?" I smiled and lightly squeezed her. "And fuck cheaters. You are completely right about that."

She smiled and turned around in my arms, "Fuck them. She did me so wrong, and I realized I deserved better than that." She then leaned in for a kiss and I obviously kissed her back and pressed my body against hers so she was pinned between the island and I. I wanted to make sure she knew that I wasn't fucking around, I want to get to know her and I can see myself being with her. I want her to see that.

After we ate, talked, and flirted back and forth, I popped some gum into my mouth and she took a piece as well as we made our way to the couch, "Dem, I kinda want to shower. I need to get the therapist feel off of me. It was a long day at the office." she laughed and sighed.

"Awh, do you want to tell me about it?"

"I would love to, but that would violate so many rules." she shrugged.

I frowned, "Well, I'm here for you." I said before draping my legs over her lap. "Now you can't leave me. You're stuck." I smirked.

"Oh yeah?" she laughed and scooped me up completely, carrying me bridal style towards the stairs.

"What the fuck?" I laughed loudly and wrapped my arms around her neck for better support.

"I work out." She said squeezing my butt. "I need to shower, like now. I feel gross." she was able to carry me all the way to her bedroom where she put me down on her bed and took her shirt off. "You can wait right there, I'll be quick."

I frowned, "Okay..I guess." I couldn't help but stare at her body, she is so hot. "Can you please be quick?"

"Yes, cutie." she smiled and kissed me quickly before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. While she was in the shower, I went on my phone and realized I had several unread texts from my friends saying there was a party tonight at their friends house and how I needed to go. I felt bad saying no to them, but I also didn't want to leave Emily's. I texted them back asking if I could bring someone and they freaked out because I haven't told them anything about last night, the sex..the hotness.. and the feelings I have towards Emily. They said it was totally fine if I brought someone, so hopefully Em will be up to it.

"Babes?" I said loudly.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she said. About two minutes later, Emily walked out with a towel wrapped around her body. I could smell her from the bed. She smelled fresh and sweet and she look so gorgeous. No makeup, hair curly and wet, skin still wet. I got up and followed her into her closet. She was picking out a shirt and I walked up behind her and placed my hand on her waist. I started to kiss her neck with a little tongue, licking the water that remained on her skin. She moaned and tilted her head to the side, giving me better access. I kissed her shoulder and pressed my body on hers. "Please let me Em..I want to taste you.." I whispered in her ear and slowly took her towel off. "Mmm...you should turn around." She slowly turned around and picked my chin up from staring and her body, then she kissed me. I slid my tongue into the kiss and so did she. She ran her hands through my hair and I broke the kiss a minute in, slowly dropping to my knees. I kissed her thighs and dragged my tongue slowly towards her pussy. I lifted one of her thighs over my shoulder to get a good position. I kept my eyes locked on hers as I leaned in and slowly licked her pussy up and down.

"Oh my god.." she moaned as she lightly tugged my hair, "Demi...fuck.." She was already wet and she tasted so good.

"Mmm.." I moaned as I sucked on her clit and began to slide a finger into her pussy and move it in and out slowly. I rolled my tongue around her clit and flicked it lightly as I kept fingering her.

"Yes, fuck baby...right there." She moaned as I kept flicking her clit, picking up the pace.

"I am so fucking close.." she groaned and pulled my hair harder, "Fuck! Oh my god! Demi.." she panted and began to roll her hips on my tongue. She orgasmed and I let her ride it out on my tongue. I licked her cum and kissed her thighs before standing up and kissing her. She kissed me back with tongue and pulled away so she could catch her breath. "I...You..you are amazing.." she got out.

"I couldn't help myself.." I said wiping my mouth and fixing my hair.

"Sorry..I fucked up your hair baby." she blushed and attempted to help me fix it.

"Worth it," I smiled and kissed her.

"I can't feel my legs." she laughed.

"I have a quick favor to ask you, Em."

"I'm still high from that orgasm, you can have anything." she giggled.

"Would you want to go to a party with me tonight? My friends have been non stop asking me to go and they said it was cool if I brought someone." I asked, hoping Emily wouldn't be upset or feeling like I would rather being hanging with friends rather than her.

"Sure. I'm down to go. Just don't ditch me, I'm an awkward person when I don't know anyone." she blushed and picked up her towel, drying her hair.

"Great! I'll let you get dressed and I'll text them to send me the address." I said before I left the closet.

Emily's POV:

I can not believe Demi just got on her knees and ate me out..That had to be the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my life. She is fucking hot. I need to look good for this party if I'm meeting Demi's friends. I picked out the tightest ripped jeans I own, a mixed fitted button up shirt and a pair of white high top shoes so I looked extra gay. I also quickly dried my hair and curled it. Demi was waiting downstairs. She looked so cute in her jeans and pink top with her jean jacket. I could seriously get used to this.

"Okay baby, I am ready to go." I smiled and she looked up from her phone.

"Wow. You are...so hot. The hottest dyke I've ever met."

I raised my eyebrow, "Ruby Rose?"

"Hotter than her. For sure."

"Hm..I don't know if I believe that."

"Well, let's just say.." she said standing up and walking towards me, "I've never gotten on my knees for Ruby," and she stroked my cheek with her thumb.


End file.
